Lore
"Hello human...its time to wake up..." a strange voice echos into your head...male? female? You can't tell. You open your eyes...its mostly dark but there are blue glowing stones around you. As you look around you find that you appear to be suspended on a kind of crystal. Your head feels fuzzy and you can't seem to remember how you got here. "Where am I? Who are you?" You call out to the voice. "You've been asleep for a long time...let me refresh your memory..." Suddenly images flash before your eyes and your ears a ringing with countless sounds...fire, screaming...its a mess "Here...we'll start here...A long time ago...a group of humans in a big business decided what they had...wasn't enough anymore...they wanted the world...all its riches and all the power....but that wasn't possible...not with all the laws in place, so they decided to take it by force and disregard the rules and the lives of human and pokémon alike. They...summoned...well created a monster that they dubbed...the Lunar eclipse Darkrai..." "it seemed to do their bidding...destroying all who stood in their way...the world was doomed. Humans and Pokémon...good humans and Pokémon...tried to stop them...and lost their lives. The Forests were burning. This is where I came in. Arceus...my creator...decided enough was enough...he had no control over the raging beast...so under a powerful blue moon...he created me." "My name...is the Blue Moon Cresselia. I was given the power that my creator could not give himself...the power to seal away the Lunar eclipse Darkrai. But first I had a more important job...I had to save the remaining humans and Pokémon...the victims, that were suffering under its wrath. Humans like YOU. I sealed you away...safe underground in my crystalline caverns. To be released when I deem the time right." "I then took on the task of containing the Darkrai. It took years and years of countless battling...but I managed it...I will not reveal where I have sealed it away...it shall never be released again. And now...I pursue the next task...purifying the damaged world...healing it...bringing back small patches of land...forests, grasslands, mountains...back to their former glory...and then bringing back the people and pokémon...slowly..." "I give each one a small plot of land to call their own, and a small collection of pokémon to call their partners...its is then up to them to slowly rebuild the human and pokémon population...but this time...I am in control...I watch over you...to make sure the past does not repeat itself...I can expand your land...so you can have more pokémon...if I deem you fit...you can have my blessing...a single tear with the power to purify the wasteland that surrounds you..." "Do you understand now human? I have awoken you from your slumber...for it is your time to enter the world...follow the crystals to the entrance of the cavern and join the rest of your people in this slowly healing world...you will get your land and partners soon..." '' You nod and step off your crystal but before you make your way to the entrance of the cavern, you stop..."What happened to the people who brought the Lunar Eclipse Darkrai into the world?" You ask the Cresselia ''"They were destroyed by the Darkrai...the very symbol of their greed and corruption...they were their own undoing... You take a deep breath, and follow the crystals laid out for you...